Hidden Truth
by KalluaZeruk
Summary: Saat mantan penjajah dan mantan jajahannya terkurung di sebuah bangunan tua… Netherlands X Indonesia, Gakuen Hetalia style. Newbie w v.


HIDDEN TRUTH

By. KalluaZeruk

Disclaimer : Axis Powers Hetalia… bukan punya sy… =3= Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya, tapi Indonesia-tan yg disini OC punya sy, mwahahahaha D

Summary : Saat mantan penjajah dan mantan jajahannya terkurung di sebuah bangunan tua… Netherlands X Indonesia, Gakuen Hetalia style. Newbie (=w=)v.

A/N : … Hmm… emm… yah, ini percobaan perdana sy di kancah per-fanfic-an (biasanya sih sy bikin doujin =w=a), jadi mohon maklum kalo banyak kurangnya (panjang pula OTL). Tolong di-review yah… =///= *dokidoki*

T/N : Broer = Kak (laki-laki), Nein/Neen = Nggak, Lolikon = Lolita Complex / Pedo (ah, pasti udah pada tau yg ini mah ;9), Ik jullie bemin = I love you (masih bingung antara Ik hou van jou sm Ik jullie bemin, tpi intinya mah itu lah =w= *males mikir*)

Enjoy~~ ;D

* * *

Gadis bermata coklat itu terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya, rambut panjang yang biasa ia sanggul tampak sedikit acak-acakan karena dia terus berlari non-stop sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Di depannya berdiri sebuah gerbang yang kokoh, dengan plang yang bertuliskan World Academy.

"Yaah, terlambat lagi… " keluhnya, "Kenapa sih Malaysia bukannya ngebangunin malah seenaknya pergi duluan?!" Dia merapikan kembali pakaian seragamnya dan mencoba menata ulang rambutnya, namun gagal, karena dia tidak melihat ada secuil cermin pun yang bisa dia gunakan. "Sekarang… gimana caranya aku masuk ya?" Dia memandang berkeliling.

Semenit, dua menit, matanya terus mencari-cari lubang yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menyusup masuk ke sekolah itu, nihil. "Uuuh…" Dia menoleh ke arah gerbang kokoh itu, setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk… "Panjat aja!" begitu pikirnya.

Dia melempar tasnya melewati gerbang, kemudian dengan hati-hati dia mencari pijakan untuk mulai memanjat gerbang itu, meski hampir terpeleset beberapa kali, akhirnya dia berhasil melewati gerbang itu dengan selamat. "Ah, yaaaay~~!!" gadis itu berteriak kegirangan, tapi ternyata, di belakangnya sudah berdiri sesosok gadis Eropa berambut pirang ikal sebahu serta mengenakan bandana merah, Belgium!

"Seperti biasa, ya, Indies… " Belgium hanya nyengir melihat Indonesia yang masih dalam pose 'yaaay' karena _shock_ melihat kedatangan dirinya yang tiba-tiba (sebenernya dia udah ada disitu dari tadi sih…).

"B-belgia!" saking kagetnya, Indonesia melangkah mundur secepat kilat sampai membentur tembok. "K-kok kamu bisa ada disini? Bukannya sekolah udah mulai?!"

Hening sejenak. "Yaaah, meskipun kamu nggak merhatiin pelajaran, paling nggak harusnya kamu hapal dong, sistem sekolah ini~~ " Belgium menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meremehkan,"Liat nih." Dia menunjuk lengan kanannya, disana terpasang sebuah syal merah. "Aku petugas piket hari ini."

DEG! Jantung Indonesia mencelos, kalau dia petugas piket, berarti…

"Udah tau, kaaaan, kalo sekarang kamu harus ngapain, Indies?" dia tersenyum penuh arti sambil mencolek-colek pipi Indonesia.

Benar saja, firasat buruknya terbukti… Indonesia hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, meski wajahnya sudah pucat pasi, mengingat Belgium suka sekali mengisengi dirinya, _entah kenapa_. "Ng-ngapain?"

"Yups!" dengan segera dia menyerahkan sapu dan pengki pada Indonesia, "Silakan kamu sapu halaman sekolah ini!" dia tersenyum puas.

BUSEEET, sehalaman ada berapa hektar?!, pikir Indonesia setengah takjub, setengah tidak terima. "T-tapi, kan?! Belgia~~?" dia memandang Belgium dengan pandangan memelas.

"_Nein_~~, peraturan adalah per-a-tu-ran!" ucapnya ceria, tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun, meski dia sudah membuat seorang gadis Asia yang tergolong imut itu membersihkan halaman seluas beberapa hektar.

"Uuh…" Indonesia hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. "Iya deh…" akhirnya dia menyerah dan mulai menyapu halaman sekolah.

"Hehe, jangan cemberut gitu dong~~ Aku cuma melakukan tugasku, ok?" Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Indonesia,"Ngomong-ngomong, aku taruh tasmu disini." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku taman tak jauh dari situ,"Jangan dilempar-lempar dong, tasnya, kan sayang~~." Dia tertawa kecil dan berlalu.

Indonesia hanya tersenyum masam sambil melanjutkan 'bersih-bersih'-nya.

OwO

Pagi hari itu matahari bersinar lumayan terik, membuat Indonesia yang sejak tadi sibuk menyapu halaman memutuskan untuk berteduh dulu sebentar, meskipun dia sudah menyanggul rambutnya untuk mengurangi rasa panas, tapi tetap saja peluh tidak dapat berhenti mengalir. Indonesia menyeka rambutnya yang basah karena keringat, dia mulai mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan buku pelajaran berbahasa asing milik World Academy. "Cape, ya?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakangnya, (lagi-lagi) Belgium.

"Iyah…" Indonesia hanya menjawab pendek. Malas.

"Disini panas, kan?" dia bertanya lagi.

"He-eh."

"Mau ke tempat yang lebih teduh, nggak?"

"Boleh?!" Indonesia menoleh ke arah Belgium dengan bersemangat.

"Kebetulan kamu disuruh bersihin gudang sekalian." Dia nyengir.

Pupus sudah semangat Indonesia.

OwO

Belgium tersenyum geli melihat Indonesia yang cemberut sambil mengikutinya ke arah gudang, "Udah~~ nggak usah cemberut gitu dong, paling nggak, tugas yang ini lebih ringan, kan?"

"Tetep aja…"

"Udah, udah~~ Kalo rajin pasti nanti ada balesannya kok~~. Percaya deh!"

"Kalo kamu yang ngomong, aku nggak percaya." Ucap Indonesia ketus.

"Yaaah, terserah sih, mau percaya ato nggak…"dia nyengir, "Tapi kali ini aku yakin, 100%!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Indonesia memandang Belgium dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Ntar juga tau.." Belgium hanya melirik Indonesia dengan pandangan 'ada apa-apa'-nya. "Ah, kita sampai." Mereka tiba di depan sebuah bangunan tua yang agak kotor. Bangunan itu agak terpencil dibanding bangunan lain yang terdapat di World Academy, belum lagi pepohonan tumbuh dengan lebat di sekitar tempat itu, mengingatkan Indonesia pada film-film horror buatan negerinya sendiri, yang selalu sukses bikin dia merinding setengah mati.

"…Disini?" dia memandang ngeri bangunan di depannya.

"Yep!" Belgium mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tunggu bentar, ya, aku mau masuk dulu!" dia segera memasuki gudang yang tampak angker itu.

"Ja-jangan lama-lama…" Indonesia mulai merasa ketakutan menyelimuti pikirannya. Dia hanya berdiri di depan bangunan itu, tidak berani masuk. "Belgia~~" Berada lama-lama di tempat seperti ini sendirian bikin dia merasa takut juga, "Aku masuk juga, ya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Belgium, Indonesia memasuki gudang itu, namun…

"Yaah, kok udah masuk duluan sih…" Belgium berkacak pinggang, "Jadi nggak _surprise_ lagi deh…" Disamping Belgium ada sesosok cowok yang sedang mencoba mengangkut tumpukan barang, sepertinya dia kenal cowok itu…

"KOMPENI!" tanpa sadar dia berteriak. Cowok yang dia panggil 'kompeni' itu langsung menoleh ke arah Indonesia sambil mengerutkan kening. "Jadi ini, yang kamu maksud dengan _surprise_, Belgie?" Netherlands memalingkan wajahnya, "Nggak butuh…"

JDAR! 'Nggak butuh', NGGAK BUTUH KATANYA?! Siapa coba negara yang sudah menjajahnya selama TIGA SETENGAH ABAD?!

"Jah, _Broer_, suka pura-pura ah~~" Belgium menyodok-nyodok Netherlands dengan sikunya. Netherlands hanya merengut.

"Bel-gi-a~~… kamu sengaja, ya?" Indonesia memandang Belgium dengan tatapan mengerikan, aura hitam tampak di belakangnya.

Belgium agak takut juga melihat Indonesia yang mukanya sudah seperti harimau Sumatra hendak menerkam mangsanya. "Aih, aih… Aku nggak boong kok, Indies, sumpah! Tadi guru emang nyuruh kamu sama _Broer_ buat bersihin gudang, jadi yah~~ sekalian aja~~ " Belgium melirik ke samping, tidak berani menatap mata Indonesia langsung.

Indonesia cemberut. Kalo emang guru yang nyuruh, mau gimana lagi, pikirnya. Tapi dia akan berusaha setengah mati buat menjauhkan dirinya dari mantan penjajahnya itu. APAPUN CARANYA. Dia mengerling sedikit ke arah Netherlands, lalu membuang muka secepat kilat.

"Pokoknya!" Belgium mencoba mengalihkan kedua negara itu. "Kalian harus bener-bener ngerjain tugasnya ya? Kalo nggak, ntar aku yang diomelin, males banget…" dia berbalik pergi, "Daah~."

Belgium menutup pintu gudang itu, meninggalkan kedua negara yang tampak bertegangan tinggi itu sendiri.

OwO

Hening… Yang terdengar hanya suara kardus ditumpuk atau benda jatuh, tidak terdengar adanya interaksi antar manusia, meskipun sebenarnya ada dua orang dalam ruangan itu.

"Oi…" suara berat Netherlands memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" jawab Indonesia ketus, tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah suara itu.

"Ambilin lakban samping kamu tuh!"

"Ambil sendiri, punya kaki, kan?"

"Indies…"

"Humm?"

"Mau dilempar kardus?"

Indonesia menghampiri Netherlands dengan ogah-ogahan, meskipun zaman penjajahan sudah berakhir, tapi keangkuhannya masih tersisa sampai sekarang. Kepala tulip, dasar!, rutuknya dalam hati, "Nih!" Dia menyodorkan lakban itu pada Netherlands yang langsung mengambilnya tanpa basa basi, tidak pula dengan ucapan terima kasih.

"Bilang 'makasih' kek!" akhirnya dia marah juga.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, pusing, tau!" Netherlands menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah susah.

"Eh? Kamu sakit?" meskipun dia tidak terlalu suka dengan orang di depannya itu, namun dia merasa sedikit khawatir juga.

Netherlands agak terkejut dengan nada suara gadis di depannya yang tiba-tiba berubah itu. "Hm… _hangover_, kebanyakan minum kemaren."

_GUBRAK!_ Rugi udah nanya! Pikir Indonesia dalam hati. "Oh." Jawabnya, pendek dan dingin. Kebiasaan buruk Netherlands tidak pernah berubah.

Netherlands tersenyum kecil,"Kalo aku sakit, emangnya kamu mau ngurusin? Kayak waktu itu, kamu…ugh!"

Indonesia melempar kardus dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah Netherlands, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena teringat kejadian 'waktu itu'. Dia berlari menuju pintu keluar, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya saat itu, namun…

"Eh?" Indonesia mencoba menarik gagang pintu itu, tapi tampaknya pintu itu bergeming. "Uuugh~!!" dia menariknya sekuat tenaga, kemudian mencoba mendorongnya, tapi tidak berhasil. "Koook?"

"Kenapa, Indies?" Netherlands buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Itu… pintunya… nggak bisa dibuka…" Indonesia memandang Netherlands dengan tatapan memelas.

Netherlands merasa wajahnya memanas saat melihat _puppy eyes_ Indonesia saat itu, namun dengan cepat dia mengendalikan dirinya."Sini, biar aku yang coba! Cewek kecil kayak kamu sih mana bisa…" dia membuat suaranya seolah-olah meremehkan gadis itu.

Indonesia hampir naik darah mendengar nada suaranya, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan menyingkir sedikit dari pintu gudang itu supaya Netherlands bisa mencoba membukanya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, namun sang pintu tetap berada di tempatnya. Bahkan seorang Netherlands yang tinggi kekar itu pun tidak bisa membukanya.

"_Verdomd!_" Netherlands yang sudah habis kesabaran menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga. Suara yang terpantul di ruangan hening itu membuat Indonesia agak takut mendengarnya, tanpa sadar tubuhnya sudah menggigil ketakutan. "K-kompeni… " suaranya bergetar saat menyebut 'nama panggilan' Netherlands itu.

"Ck, sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan memanggilku 'Kompeni', Indies!" Netherlands segera menggenggam kedua bahu mungil Indonesia dengan tangannya. Indonesia memandang Netherlands dengan ketakutan yang entah datang dari mana. Netherlands menyadari hal itu dan melepaskan tangannya. "Maaf." Katanya pendek sambil berbalik ke belakang.

Dia mengambil handphone dari sakunya dan mulai memijit sejumlah tombol. "Halo? Belgie?"

Di seberang telepon terdengar suara riuh, nampaknya Belgium sedang berada bersama banyak orang. "Sori, _Broer_, aku lagi nggak bisa diganggu sekarang, sibuk!! _Good luck_ sama Indies, ya?" Pip! _Tuut.. tuut…_ dia menutup teleponnya, meninggalkan Netherlands yang terbengong-bengong karena kejadian super kilat itu.

"Anu… biar aku yang menghubungi saudaraku…" akhirnya Indonesia angkat bicara. Netherlands hanya mengangguk kecil, Indonesia segera merogoh sakunya untuk menemukan bahwa handphonenya… "Ketinggalan di tas…"

Wajah mereka pucat pasi seketika.

OwO

"Coba cari jendela, mungkin kita bisa keluar lewat situ!" ujar Netherlands tidak sabar.

"Eh, dari tadi aku sudah mencarinya tapi nggak ketemu…"

"Seriusan?"

"Dua rius!" Indonesia mengangguk pasti.

Hening. Itu berarti mereka tidak bisa keluar dari situ selama tidak ada orang yang datang. Padahal memang jarang orang yang datang ke bangunan tua itu.

"Coba tadi pagi aku nggak telat…" gumam Indonesia sedih.

Netherlands memijit-mijit kepalanya yang masih pusing. Masalah ini tidak membuat keadaannya membaik, sama sekali! Dia menggeram perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit pandangannya mulai kabur. "Indies…" hanya itu yang dapat dia katakan sebelum akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadaran.

Indonesia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba cowok itu ambruk, "Belanda? Belanda!!" refleks dia menghampiri Netherlands dan meletakkan kepala cowok itu di pangkuannya. Dia menyentuh dahi Netherlands dengan punggung tangannya. "…Panas…"

"Belanda! Bangun!" dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh cowok itu.

"Uugh… jangan teriak-teriak… Aku udah bilang, kan, kalo aku masih pusing?!" bentak Netherlands lirih.

"M-Maaf…" tanpa sadar air mata sudah menggenang di matanya. "Tapi…"

"Cuma segini udah biasa… " sergah Netherlands cuek, tapi masih terdengar lemas. "Heh, nangis ya?"

Indonesia buru-buru menghapus air matanya, "Iyah! Soalnya kamu bego!" dia cemberut. Nggak tau orang khawatir apa? Pikirnya. "Kalo udah sehat gitu, cepet bangun, berat!"

"Nggak mau!" jawabnya pendek dengan nada kekanakan.

"Eh? Kenapaaa?"

"Soalnya enak sih…" dia terkekeh sambil membenarkan posisi kepalanya di pangkuan Indonesia.

"J-jangan gerak-gerak gitu… geli…" bisik Indonesia, wajahnya memerah.

"Hm? Kamu ngomong sesuatu?"

"Ng-nggak!" tukasnya cepat sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

"Bohong…" Netherlands bangkit perlahan."Tadi kamu bilang 'geli', kan?" wajahnya sudah tepat berada di depan wajah Indonesia yang masih berpaling.

Indonesia makin tidak berani menatap wajah Netherlands yang tidak diragukan lagi sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan jahil.

"Hei, lihat sini." Dia memegang kepala Indonesia dan mengarahkannya sampai mereka bertemu pandang. Indonesia menatapnya ragu-ragu. Netherlands nyengir melihat wajah Indonesia yang merah padam, tanpa banyak basa-basi dia menarik gadis mungil itu dalam pelukannya. "Kamu emang nggak pernah berubah ya, Indies…"

Indonesia terkejut dengan kejadian yang sangat tiba-tiba itu, "Lepas..!" dia berusaha meronta, tapi pelukan Netherlands masih terlalu kuat, padahal konon dia sedang sakit. "Dasar _lolikon_ mesuuuuum~~~!!! Lepaaaasssss~~!! Pelecehan!! TOLOOOONG~~~!!!" Dia berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"BERISIK! Kalo nggak diam nanti kucium!"

Dengan segera Indonesia menghentikan teriakannya. Apapun asal jangan ITU!

"Hhh… kamu bikin aku tambah pusing, Indies." Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok, dengan Indonesia masih dalam pelukannya.

"Kalo gitu, lepasin!"

"Nggak!" begitu melihat Indonesia bersiap-siap untuk berteriak lagi, ia langsung menambahkan, "Eits, klo teriak…"

Indonesia mengurungkan niatnya, dia sudah pasrah berada dalam pelukan cowok Belanda yang katanya _lolikon_ itu.

"Nah, gitu dong…" dia tersenyum puas.

"Aku nangis lho…" ancam Indonesia, _hopeless._

"Nangis aja." Netherlands menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

Hening.

"Kenapa sih kamu seneng banget memelukku?"

"Kenapa sih kamu geer banget?"

Hening lagi.

"Nggak mau tau ah.."

"Beneran nggak mau tau?"

"Soal apa?" Indonesia tampak tertarik mendengar pertanyaan pancingan itu.

"Soal apa ya~~?" Netherlands memalingkan wajahnya perlahan sambil tersenyum jahil.

Indonesia cemberut mendengar kata-kata Netherlands yang mengambang itu. Apa sih, dasar orang nggak jelas! Pikirnya sebal.

Netherlands mempererat pelukannya, "Ini semua gara-gara kamu…'

Indonesia bingung, "Kenapa?!" bukankah harusnya dia yang bilang kalau Netherlands yang salah?!

"Soalnya kamu lemot…" mendengar kata-kata kurang ajar itu, Indonesia baru mau protes, namun… "Setelah tiga setengah abad, perlu berapa tahun lagi sampai kamu sadar?"

"Sadar apa?" Indonesia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sungguh, dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti apapun yang cowok satu ini lakukan.

Netherlands menghela nafas panjang, agak kesal, "Makanya aku bilang juga kamu lemot." Indonesia kembali cemberut, memang tak pernah ada satu kata manis pun yang dia ucapkan, yang ada cuma kata-kata sarkastis dan intinya meremehkan. "Sampai sekarang pun…" dia melanjutkan, "…Heh, Indies, aku cuma bakal bilang ini sekali, dengerin!" Indonesia yang sejak tadi manyun-manyun sambil komat-kamit menirukan kata-kata Netherlands akhirnya diam sambil melemparkan pandangan kesal. Netherlands tersenyum geli melihatnya, "Sejak 350 tahun lalu sampai sekarang pun… ada satu hal yang tidak berubah…"

"Indies…" dia menatap Indonesia sungguh-sungguh. "Aku… tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, meski seratus atau ribuan tahun berlalu, aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapa pun untuk kedua kalinya."

Indonesia hanya bisa menatap Netherlands dengan pandangan bingung. "Eh?" Jangan-jangan ini… pernyataan kalau dia akan menjajah negaranya sekali lagi?

Netherlands menggeram, "Anak lemot satu ini~~ Kamu harus digimanain sih supaya ngerti?!"

Gadis itu naik darah juga dikatai begitu, "LEMOT?! Asal tau aja, aku nggak—Ummph!!" tahu-tahu bibir Netherlands sudah berada di bibirnya, selama beberapa saat dia tidak bisa berpikir, sampai akhirnya cowok itu melepaskan ciumannya. Refleks dia menyentuh bibirnya, "A-apa yang…?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalo kamu teriak akan kucium?" Cowok berambut coklat itu tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"T-t-tapi kan...!!" Indonesia merasakan wajahnya makin panas setelah itu, namun dengan segera Netherlands menambahkan, "Hm? Apa kamu masih belum sadar juga?" dia mengelus pipi Indonesia lembut dengan punggung tangannya. "Masa' aku harus berbuat lebih dari ini sih?" dia berbisik tepat di telinga gadis yang sekarang sedang merah padam itu.

Indonesia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya membiarkan Netherlands menyentuhnya. Saat ini perasaannya kacau balau, lebih parah lagi, dia sedang tidak ingin berpikir. Sementara itu, Netherlands mulai mengurai gelungan rambut hitam gadis mungil itu. Tangan kirinya masih tetap mendekap Indonesia dengan erat.

"Hei, kamu masih ingat bahasa Belanda yang dulu kuajarkan?"

Indonesia mengangguk pelan. Tiga ratus lima puluh tahun dia menggunakan bahasa itu, mana mungkin bisa lupa?

Netherlands tersenyum sambil memandang gadis di pelukannya dengan pandangan sayang, "_Ik jullie bemin…_" bisiknya.

Wajah Indonesia yang saat itu sudah merah makin memerah mendengarnya. "Licik…" katanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada cowok tinggi itu.

"Hmm?" Netherlands terkekeh. "Hei, hei, Indies… badanmu panas lho… Padahal yang lagi sakit kan aku…" godanya.

Indonesia cemberut, dia memberanikan dirinya memandang mata hijau cowok yang sedang mendekapnya saat ini, "Nggak akan kukasih tahu jawabannya." ucapnya sambil kemudian menjulurkan lidah.

"Nggak butuh." Dia mengecup pipi Indonesia yang merah. "Nggak usah kamu jawab juga aku tahu kok…"

Gadis itu tertegun salah tingkah, "Udaaaah~~ Lepas!" dia meronta dari pelukan Netherlands.

"_Neen~ _" dia membaringkan tubuh mungil Indonesia di lantai sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan memposisikan dirinya di atas gadis itu, "Ini salahmu karena kamu terlalu imut~"

Indonesia gelagapan, "M-mau apa?!"

"Hm? Sudah jelas kan?" dia menyeringai, "Melanjutkan yang 'waktu itu'…"

Wajah Indonesia yang asalnya merah, berubah drastis seputih kertas. "J-jangan… NGGAK~~~!!"

_BLETAK!_ Sebuah _harisen_ melayang tepat ke kepala Netherlands. "Heh, _Broer_! Meski tadi aku bilang '_good luck_' juga, nggak sampai gitu, 'kali~~" Belgium tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Netherlands, wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan setengah kesal, setengah geli.

"Belgia~~!!" Indonesia langsung menghambur ke pelukan cewek berbandana merah yang sekarang sedang nyengir salah tingkah itu.

"Eheheh, sori, Indies… Emang si _Broer_ kadang-kadang keterlaluan…" ucapnya dengan nada menyesal sambil menepuk-nepuk gadis Asia Tenggara nan imut di pelukannya. "Hayo, _Broer_!" dia memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan galak.

"Ck, nggak bagus banget sih waktunya… " Netherlands bangkit dengan susah payah karena sebenarnya dia masih pusing. "Kita lanjutin kapan-kapan aja ya, Indies?"

"NGGAK!" jawab Indonesia cepat sambil cemberut.

Dia cuma menyeringai mendengar jawaban gadis itu, "Terserah apa katamu deh, Indies…" secepat kilat dia mengecup bibir Indonesia dan melenggang pergi dengan langkah agak gontai.

Indonesia tertegun sesaat, sampai… "Ugh, DASAR CURAAAAANG~~!!" Belgium hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat ulah mereka. Dasar… emang mereka ini pasangan konyol, pikirnya iseng.

"Udah, udah… nggak usah dimasukin ke hati, Indies… " dia nyengir "Nanti juga kalau udah jadi istrinya kamu bakal kebiasa~~" tambahnya sambil lari keluar.

Hening sejenak. "BELGIAAA!!" secepat kilat dia berlari menyusul Belgium, namun kali ini senyuman bahagia tersungging di wajahnya.

= End? =

Omake :

Netherlands : Belgie, yang barusan ngunci pintu gudang itu kamu, ya?

Belgium : Hah? Fitnah itu, _Broer_~~ Aku nggak ngunci pintunya kok… *manyun*

Netherlands : Tadi waktu aku dorong sama tarik kok nggak bisa dibuka?

Belgium : *diam sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba ketawa maniak* Wkwkwkwkwk, ya iyalah, _Broer_, orang itu pintu geser!

Netherlands : =___=;;


End file.
